Bros before hoes
by demando
Summary: Kenji's in Hisao's room, doing...something together. And Emi's listening at the door.


DISCLAIMER: all credit for Katawa Shoujo belongs to 4 LEAF STUDIOS. Just using it for the purpose of this story.

Anyways, happy 2013 to all fanfic writers. Hope you take the time to read, write, and enjoy life. It's just too good to let it pass up.

**BROS BEHORE HOES**

"Damn it, Kenji, pull out now!" hollered Hisao.

"Hang in there bro, I'm this close!"

**000000**

_Damn that Hisao, why does he have to leave his mess behind?!_

Emi's frustration was a rare occurrence. With the usual cheerful face gone, she was somewhat of a failed experiment. A cute girl with a lively personality trying to act pissed off. The campus grounds were generally empty, most of the students having retired to their rooms. Curfew wasn't up yet, but the white stars above and the watch on her arm said otherwise.

In her hand, a simple sports bag. Laps at sunset weren't an idea she had come up with recently. It was only natural: start the day on the track, and end it there as well. Hisao had joined her as well. And while it was fun to feel the wind and his company, having to carry a bag full of sweaty clothes back to the boy's dorm wasn't her idea of fun.

Agile as always, she ran up to the floor Hisao was on, and made his way to his door. In passing, she noticed something else: the door to Kenji's room was opened. _That's weird, since when did he become so…trusting?_

She prepared to knock, then froze. Voices were coming from inside the room. Two of them. And both familiar.

"Damn it Kenji, pull out now!"

"Forget it, not when I'm this close!" shrieked Kenji.

The sound was cut by a grunt, when a few muttered sentences from Hisao. Emi let the bag drop on the floor. Half of her brain was trying to come up with an answer, anything but what she was thinking right now.

_Okay…okay…just take it easy! Maybe they're just…no…just, no._

Her train of thoughts was abruptly cut by a yelp that could only have belonged to Hisao.

"Hey, watch it with that…what the hell, Kenji, that's just wrong. Move more to the left, there's no more room in there!"

"Bro, I know what I'm doing back here. I've seen this before."

"Well, I don't care were you've seen it, just get that…awww….watch where you're pointing it!"

Emi's left ear was by now glued to the door. The stage of denial had long passed, only to be replaced by a stage of puzzlement. _Why on earth would he do that? I mean, that one day in the shack, did that got him started on…wait, is he…moaning?_

"Kenji, sit down, you're blocking my view!"

"It's the glasses. I just wear them! Now just watch me shoot."

"Look out!" shouted Hisao, followed by a sound which Emi could identify as two bodies hitting the floor. "Told you, just look at that mess."

"Not my fault, it's these pants."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the pants got you in this position. Man, you're heavy!"

"_ENOUGH!" _screamed the last bit of sanity in Emi's mind.

Her prosthetic leg collided with the door, opening the way for the impending hurricane of anger she intended to unleash. She found a rather red-faced Hisao on the floor, with a more than confused Kenji on top of him, both of them entangled in the cables of a PS3. The small TV that had probably been on the table was now on the floor, pressed between the table and Kenji's leg.

Kenji adjusted his glasses, and though the thickness of the lenses made it impossible, Emi was able to tell he was squinting.

"On your feet comrade!" he yelled. "Women are among us!"

Hisao groaned in discomfort and embarrassment, and tried his best to push Kenji of, while at the same time, trying to keep a straight face before Emi.

"What on earth were you two doing in here?!" she demanded.

"We…owww, Kenji, enough already! Get off!"

"Top secret information, woman! Now be gone!" yelled Kenji, pointing to the door.

The vein on Emi's forehead felt like it was going to burst. She raised the gym bag and threw it with full force, knocking Kenji off Hisao's back, and finally loosening the TV, which fell on Hisao's fingers, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Enjoy your game." She moaned, and stomped outside.

Hisao got to his feet, rubbing his hand. The damage wasn't as bad as it could be. He put the TV back in place, and rebooted the console.

"Thank goodness, I thought she had the idea of laps in the dark."

"Take the time to relax. Don't let your energy wither away. It's what they want. To get us worn out. Then they can wipe us out!"

Hisao ran a hand through his hair, and took out the Tekken 4 CD.

"Know what, Kenji, sometimes you do have brilliant ideas."

"Bros before hoes, that's what I always say."

The two boys sat down in front of the TV. For a few moments, the only sounds Hisao was able to perceive were the beatings of his own heart.

"Okay, any other ideas on how to spend the night?"

Kenji patted him on the shoulder.

"How about a manly all night movie marathon. No women. No breaks. Yaoi videos only."

**000000**

Okay, I really wanted to start the year on a good note, so I just did a quick one. Just a warm-up, for the next longer story. This one's going to be darker, and well…just take the time to read it.

In the meantime, happy writing to everyone, and update your stories soon.


End file.
